Stanley The Cow
Stanley "The Cow" Corona is WolfKingAdam's Protege. He originated from Chicago. He claims the Los Angeles Den as a second home. The Museum Incident Stanley was born on December 19, 1992. He grew up with his Mother and his sister. His father was no where to be seen. As a young child, Stanley loved to learn. Even at a young age, Stanley knew how to persuade adults to get him things such as candy and other stuff kids wanted. No one could resist little 6 year old Stanley. He excelled in school, but his favorite subjects were History and Geography. He loved to explore but trouble seemed to always find him. Stanley would regularly climb trees and sometimes go on the roof of his house. He would take out his binoculars and admire the view. One day, on his 13th birthday his mother had given him a journal so he could draw and write in. He used it for his studies. Everyday after school, Stanley would visit the museum near his home. On some day in August, when Stanley was 14, something happened that would change his life forever. One day, Stanley was in the Musuem, just miding his business, writing down some notes. When he suddenly bumped into a man who was carrying a folder full of documents. BAM! Papers flew eveywhere. Stanley, being the impatiant boy that he was, grabbed a handfull of papers and gave some to the man while also grabbing his that fell. That night, Stanley was looking over some of his notes from that night, when he found a paper that didn't belong to him. He thought it was the the man that he bumped into earlier that day. He made a plan to go to the same spot after school and leave the paper there. The next day, when Stanley arrived there the man hadn't arrived. He waited a few minutes but the man didn't show up. Stanley decided to just leave the paper close to nearby statue of a lion. But right before he placed it down, Stanley noticed a sort of triangular mark on the paper. It said something about "Assassins" and something called a "PoE." Stanley heard someone behind him. The voice said "There he is! Get 'em!" He thought he heard a gun cock, and Stanley ran behind a wall. He peeked around the corner and he saw a buch of men in suits blocking the exits. Stanley headed for the fire escape. As he got out he saw more Suits going up the fire escape. She had no choice but to go up. Stanley was on the roof, he looked around and saw a building about a foot away from the edge. "I think i can make that" Stanley thought to himself. He turned around and saw one of the Suits running toward him. The man was about to tackle him, when Stanley ducked under the mans arms and pushed him off the building. "Oh Shit!" said Stanley. He heard more Suits going up the fire escape. Stanley took a few steps back and jumped the gap.... He barely made it. He was about to continue running whwn he heard a loud BANG! Stanley felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He was about to clear the next gap, when he tripped and fell over the edge. Falling... Falling... THUD! He was in a trashcan. He was alive (Thank god for matress stores) but he was severly injured. He closed his eyes and blacked out for a minute. He opened his eyes again and large shadow picked him up. Stanley was being carried by this figure. He blacked out again..... The Order Soon Stanley awoke. He was laying on a bed, wrapped in blankets. To his left, a small dresser. His right, a small knee high foldable table with a white tablecloth. Personality and Apperance Stanley is a very kind soul. He is a very nice and social person. But he does also have his dark sides. Stanley is theif. Stanley is a trickster. Stanley is decieving. Stanley is determined. Stanley is very respectful with his Brothers, and is charming with ladies. Stanley has has long black hair in the winter to keep him warm, but likes to keep it short in the spring and summer. He has a small stubbly like beard. He is 5'11', with brown eyes.Stanley has a brown skin complexion. He usually wears glasses, but will wear contacts if preparing for a battle. Overall, Stanley is a great person, but isn't afraid to pull the trigger on you if you are an enemy. Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassins Category:Assassin Order